Musings on Harry Potter
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: Series of One-shots, HP characters ponder who they think Harry really is.
1. Severus Snape

**AN: **_I originally wrote this to go along with __Without You__ but they both kind of evolved and now they don't really fit together so I am just posting this as a one-shot._

**WARNINGS: **_Implied Slash (HPSS), Very slight OOCness if you have read DH_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter and I made no profit with this fan fiction._

* * *

**Musings: Do they know him?**

Harry Potter: The-boy-who-lived. The entire wizarding world knows his name, knows his power, and knows what he is supposed to do, but do they know him? They say they do. They pretend they do. They don't.

Not even his "friends" Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley truly know him. They may know the features of the mask that he presents to the world, but they do not know _him_.

All that the world sees is what Harry wants them to see: the façade that he uses to entertain the public, to keep them from criticizing him even more because he isn't perfect. The "boy-who-lived" is a costume he uses to hide his true depressed, suicidal self.

For the general public the disguise is always the same. An ideal role-model, kind generous, powerful, and has a hero complex, but for those "close" to him the camouflage differs from person to person to make it seem more realistic. It is rather Slytherin, actually, not to mention brilliant.

Molly Weasley sees a young, skinny orphan boy in need of pampering, not to mention the future husband of her only daughter, Ginny Weasley, whom, by the way, only sees the famous rich hero who is "destined" to be her spouse.

Ronald Weasley sees his chance at fame and his girlfriend Hermione Granger sees her chance to get ahead in life.

A business partner is all that the Weasley devils perceive which is only slightly better than what Dumbledore sees, in my opinion. He only sees a weapon to be used and abused before being abandoned if not killed.

And then we have the boy's relatives. His only living "family" saw Harry as a freak, a burden and so they neglected him as well as physically, verbally, and sexually abusing him.

And what of Sirius Black, you say? He only saw Harry's father, James Potter. Exactly what I used to see. A presumption I will always regret.

But truly Harry is none of these things. He is a grief stricken Slytherin who is just as sick of Dumbledore's manipulations as he is of the Dark Lord. He is a revenge-seeking soul who has no true interest in society's "justice." He is the abused student who hasn't known love since before he can remember. And most of all he is the young man whom I have vainly fallen in love with.

Everyone thinks they know Harry Potter, but they don't. How can they know him when I don't think he even knows himself? I don't even know him, but I do know more than the rest of the world. I know that the mask he wears is just that, a mask.

_-From the person journal of the Potions Master Severus Snape about Harry Potter, The-boy who saved us all_


	2. Hermione Granger

**AN: **_I am altering this from a one-shot to a series of one-shots(obviously)._

_Check out the poll that will soon be up on my profile to vote for whose PoV I should write next._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter_

**

* * *

**

Musings on Harry Potter:

_**Hermione Granger**_

Harry Potter? He is a stupid arrogant fool! How is he supposed to save the world from You-Know-Who if he never studies? Honestly! It's like he thinks that I am going to be there at the Final Battle to dictate his every move.

He'd never get anywhere if it weren't for me.

Take our first year for example. If it weren't for me he would have never even found the trapdoor. Not to mention the Devil's Snare, and the potions! Knowing Harry he would have drank poison. Where would the world be then?

And in second year he would've had no idea that it was a Basilisk attacking the students. He would have gone into the chamber, looked it in the eye, and died.

Third year? His godfather would have been kissed had I not saved him. Isn't the savior supposed to be the one doing the saving?

Don't even get me started on our fourth year. He was so irresponsible and arrogant. He actually paid someone to put his name in the cup under a fake school and then he had the audacity to think that I would help him cheat. He is nothing like Viktor. He should have been the winner of the tournament. He was a true champion.

At of all our years at school though fifth year was the worst. He refused to practice occulmency, offended a teacher, wouldn't apologize, and then guilt-tripped fellow students into following him to the Ministry of the Magic to _'rescue'_ his godfather who wasn't even there risking not only his own life, but mine as well! I could have been killed.

It is all his fault that Sirius and Cedric are dead. I just wish that he would stop moping about it and do his job. Save people!


	3. Ronald Weasely

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

**

* * *

**

Musings on Harry Potter

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Harry Potter this. Harry Potter that. It is always about him! He didn't even do anything, his stupid mud-blood mother, and yet here is the entire world bowing to him just because he got a stupid scar on his stupid forehead.

I hate him!

He is always stealing all the fame and glory. He is nothing but a rich attention-seeking spoiled brat.

Have you seen the way he is always rubbing his money in my face? And examples of his arrogance and attention seeking are everywhere. Take our first year for example.

If it weren't for that troll would have killed him, and again if I hadn't not only beat that game of chess all by myself he never would have gotten to the stone. We won't even go into the fact that had to I sacrificed myself during that game to get him there.

In second year it wasn't my fault the tunnel caved in.

And in third year without me he would have never have met Sirius.

I am so self-sacrificing that in forth year even after he entered himself into the tournament, without telling me I still helped him win.

I risked my life in fifth year going to the Ministry of Magic with him to save Sirius' life. I almost died and he still stole all the fame.

I hate Harry Potter! I deserve fame and money more than him, but no, he gets all the money, all the fame, and all the girls. It's not fair! I'm tired of living in his shadow. No one ever sees me just the great Harry Potter. I wish he'd die.

* * *

**AN: **_One again leave a review or vote at the poll on my profile if you wish to have a say on who's PoV get's posted next._


	4. Voldemort

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine._

**Voldemort Part I**

Stupid mublood. She thinks she is so noble for sacrificing herself to save her son. She doesn't even know what it is like to have her mother die for her.

She doesn't know the self-loathing her precious little boy is going to feel. He will grow up blaming himself for her death at first. He'll believe that it is all his fault, if he was never born then his parents would still be alive. Eventually he will reach a point in his life where he realizes that he is not to blame, but even then the self-hatred will only be replaced with anger towards his parents. He will blame them for dying.

She could have lived. She didn't have to die, but she had to be stubborn. Now it is too late and her son will join her on the other side momentarily

She doesn't even know the horrors the child is going to face growing up with no one to protect him. She thinks she has done a good thing, but I know what it is like to grow up an orphan. Th boy is better off dead.

It is a horrible thing growing up alone. Many times in my youth I wish I had died in my mother's womb. Then maybe she would have lived and I would never have suffered at that pathetic muggle orphanage. Never would I have known hunger or pain.

People may call me a monster for killing children, but really I am just putting them out of their misery like I wish someone had done for me.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Green light erupted from the small home in Godric's Hollow collasping the house in symphony of noise, but soon all that could be heard was a crying baby.


End file.
